super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer Aurora
Aurora is an OC made by Ganime. She is a Pokemon Trainer. Use this OC, but come to Ganime's message wall and ask first. Fanon Wikia ideas so far Possible Opponents * Lucy Heartfilia * Yu Narukami * Ash Ketchum * Trainer Kai History After waking up late for school, Blue had hurried from Johto to Kanto, however even though she was late she was brought to Professor Oak's Lab alongside Red & Green, Oak seeing that the three were gifted trainers he allowed them to take one of the three starter Pokemon he provided. She did want Squirtle but because Green already took it she chose Charmander. After exiting the Building with their new Pokemon Blue thought that the three could have nicknames: calling herself Aurora, Red and Green declined but Blue just stuck with her new name Death Battle Info Background * Age: 16 * Height: 5'6 * Weight: It's a Mystery * Minor Martial Artist (Red Belt in Taekwondo) * Provost Rank Swordsman Pokemon Kanto * Charizard ♂: Dragon Rage, Inferno, Flamethrower Solar Beam (Blaze) Charzardite Y * Raichu ♀: Thunderbolt, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Swagger (Static) Light Ball * Vileplume ♀: Acid, Moon Shell Netal Blizzard, Drain Punch (Effect Spore) Black Sludge * Mr. Mime ♂: Magical Leaf, Psywave, Shadow Ball, Fling (Filter) Berry Juice * Poliwhirl ♂: Hypnosis, Mud Shot, Dynamic Punch, Surf (Swift Swim) Leftovers * Dragonite ♀: Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush (Inner Focus) Metrenome Johto * Feraligatr ♂: Surf, Thunder Punch, Slash, Bite (Torrent) Feraligatrite * Donphan ♀: Mud Slap, Earthquake. Rollout, Gunk Shot (Sturdy) Assault Vest * Arcanine ♂: Flare Blitz, Extreme Speed, Roar, Flamethrower (Intimidate) Rocky Helmet * Espeon ♀: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Calm Mind, Morning Sun (Synchronize) Shell Bell * Miltank ♀: Milk Drink, Rollout, Heal Bell, Gyro Ball (Sap Sipper) Leftovers * Dragonair ♂: Thunderbolt, Dragon Rush, Flamethrower, Ice Beam (Multiscale) Wise Glasses Hoenn * Sceptile ♂: Night Slash, Leaf Blade, Swords Dance, Solar Beam (Overgrow) Sceptileite * Gardevoir ♀: Moonblast, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Captivate, Calm Mind (Synchronize) Exp. Share * Marill ♀: Rollout, Hydro Pump Superpower, Scald (Huge Power) Micle Berry * Hariyama ♂: Heavy Slam,Seismic Toss, Belly Drum, Knock Off(Guts)Gold Berry * Flygon ♀: Sand Tomb, Boomburst, Dragon Clam, Crunch (Levitate) Aspear Berry * Absol ♂: Slash, Swords Dance, Psycho Cut, Perish Song(Super Luck) Black Glasses Feats * Each of her All of her Pokemon (with the exception of Donphan, Marril, and Vileplume) can level Mountains * Was able to fight on her own against a Lvl 13 Mankey * After running through Route 1 she was shown to move at 15 mph * Defeated Red Faults * With the help of Green, without him she would not have defeated Red * Has only legitimately won One Pokemon League * Short Temper can lead to her being predictable * Almost never does fighting on her own * Even though her Pokemon have a wide range of Defensive moves she rarely uses them Gallery charizard.png|Charizard Charizard_Y.png|Mega Charizard Y Dragonite.png|Dragonite Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr Mega_Feraligatr.png|Mega Feraligatr Miltank.png|Miltank Sceptile.png|Sceptile Mega_Sceptile.png|Mega Sceptile gardevoir.png|Gardevoir Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Characters